jinx's sister, silvia
by zetta13 13s
Summary: Jinx's and her sister's  name changes alot  past is revealed. their entire life togeather and seperate is told through their eyes. ocs and yearsntoo. goes into another universe also.
1. silvia

Silvia. That's what I call myself, or at least my current name. I'll start from the beginning, or at least what I know anyways.

I was born during the summer solstice, and my family wasn't the best.

I had only one full blooded family member, my brother who was around 4 to 5. He was the oldest. He knew all of us by name, our age, when we born, where we were born, our parents, each of our families and family members, he knew everything about what we were. Our mother was dead, so our dad got stuck with us. My brother, he kept us alive, fed, clothed, educated, and sheltered. The only thing he couldn't do was keep us safe. Our dad was stronger than each of us, even combined, so when he fell into a coma. The only thing I know for sure is that no matter what, he made sure we would live longer than him, even if it was by seconds. He died protecting me, and a lot of my family resents me for that.

I know how old I was then too, it's the day we all remember, know and fear. I don't remember it though, I was too young, but I saw one time, it was in the memories of my best friend, Terana, or Terra for short unless you knew her like me, then it was Terry. It wasn't pretty, I can tell you that. I saw through her eyes, something no one should have ever seen, a boy nearly die from the cold. I do my best no to remember it, but it still scares me to this very day, and its one thing I never really recovered from. He nearly died holding me, and one thing, my entire family is full of meta humans, and if a meta human dies while being in contact with someone, that person a) gets the dying person's powers and b) becomes very unstable, genetically. Even if they do revive, the still gave you their powers, and they still have theirs

A scientist took an interest in me then, another reason why they hate me; I was the first person to give this scientist a reason to experiment with human DNA. I was there for 6 months as only a year old. I hate remembering and looking through others eyes on our treatment if he found you interesting. It was cruel. He would throw you into a tube to fix your genes, and instead of putting in the correct materials, he would fill it with whatever pleased him, no matter how much we would scream. He decided to fill my newly broken genes with; compresurised air, water, fire, and earth, but mainly electricity with a few dashes of cat genes thrown in. my best friends he was easier on. Terry had bits of earth and Jinx, my sister, got Siberian tiger genes.

Because the scientist used so much electricity on me and my brother was made of plasma and electricity, I had the ability to control and burn off a lot of power, mainly electricity. My name he gave me after that was 'Tricty, but other called me Trixie to demine me.

After my six months of preparation torture, I was given what was supposed to be 5 years of field testing. When I was 2 and half, I was half kidnapped half liberated… by a villain named Madame Rouge. I was inflicted with a deadly stabbing near my heart quite a few times thanks to one of my siblings, so I blanked out as she picked me up.

I remember what happened perfectly to this day.

It was basic training, a classic do or die at the mercy of the enemy type thing.

It was cold, freezing, but I was in my element, the cold. I was fighting my opponent with difficulty, he was a 7, and I was 2 and a half, not much of a fight if you think about it. I was just dodging his knife continuously, just trying to wear him out. He got me three times with shallow gashes on my arms, but I didn't notice at all. I continued to dodge, moving backwards with every millisecond. I learned how to be swift from attempted escapes beforehand multiple times. I just did as I was told, dodge, no attacking. So that what I was doing, just trying to survive this fight, wondering in the back of my mind if I'd even make it out of this alive, let alone able to move.

A woman with short midnight hair showed up and grabbed me as I was fatally wounded.

"That'll show her fer' killin' Sam!" said my oppponnet.

Sam was paralyzed currently, in a forest in New York state, I made it look like he was dead, but he's alive. He looks completely human, and his power is strength.

_I guess everyone still thinks he's dead, when he's still living, I made sure of it, and hid his body at an orphanage, he'll be a hell a lot safer there than here._ I thought as I was passing out. A woman grabbed me, "Don't 'vorry, ve'll be fine." She told me before I lost total consciousness.

When I woke up, I was somewhere else. A place I've never seen in my whole life, it was filled with branches, and it was a wooden room. I was on a soft material with a cloth over my body. There was a throbbing near my heart. I moved painfully and noticed the multitude of scars, scabs and gashes all over my body. What struck me the most odd of all, was there was a bandage around my chest that went over my right and left shoulder.

"Where am I?" I asked very confused.

"You're safe. That's all that matters at the moment," said an old lady who walked in the room.

"No, what matters is my training, now where am I?"

"You're in my house"

"Which is where?"

_Please don't say a tree._

"In a village"

_Village! No one says village, they say town! Oh god where am I!_

"In?"

"A forest"

"On?"

_Don't say trees_

"Tree branches"

_Why trees! Why did it have to be trees!_

"Okay, erm… What country am I in?"

"What is a country?"

_Oh god!_

"Where are we, exactly?"

"In the Valley of Healing, you should do well here."

"Where would that be?"

"Not too far from the Lake of a Thousand Tears"

_Where in god's name is that?_

"Okay, what content?

"Con ten ent?

_Oh god_

"What planet would I happen to have been taken to?"

"Oh! You're an outsider! Well we are in a dimension where whatever you may have learned does not apply here. Don't worry; I'll take good care you until you're revived. One thing, is everyone so injured where you hail from?"

"Injured? Umm… it depends on how often you are tested and how well you do along with your performance and how obedient you are. I'm actually the least injured out of everyone there that's still alive…"

"You poor dear, don't worry, I'll fix you right up, and when you're 16 and a half we'll see where you belong and why you're here."

"Umm… okay"

"one more thing, from what I can tell you're around 2 and a half, born during a solstice, most likely summer, so why is your hair so dark and long, and your eyes like that of a cat in gray?"

"I… I don't really know, just always been that way since my preparation."

"Preparation? For what?"

"No one knows, he said it was a surprise."

"Well if this is how he treated you, something tells me this is not the kind of person that would give a positive surprise"

"I guess"

With that the woman took her leave. I looked at myself for the very first time.

I'm tall for my age, along with having silvery silted blue eyes. My hair is jet black with purple swirled in. I guess I see what she means; no one I met looked like me, at all.

I miss one person though and hope she makes it out, my half sister, Jinx. She as pink hair and eyes, and always said I was the strongest of us, to move that fast without pain, it was a breakthrough, unlike her Siberian tiger genes that let her use pink energy. She escaped yesterday and was adopted. She'll have some good luck, I know it.

Even a bit of bad luck leads to good luck, I know it.

I hope.


	2. jinx

My name is Jinx. I lost my sister yesterday; she got me away, away from a horrible place, where I became a meta-human. I know her better than anyone else. She saved me.

Today she was going to run away, and she should be here any minute, but every millisecond feels like an hour. Why, because she can run at the speed of light when she wants. I miss her.

She was the only one who saw me as anything but bad luck. I know if she gets hurt, she'll get killed most likely.

She has a great power and sees everyone for who they are, not what. She gets you out, and I'm eternally grateful for her getting me here, to the Luckley's family and convincing them to adopt me. I am her twin, and no one can keep us apart, she's my sister, and my only family.

If it wasn't for her, I'd be tortured in that place. I refuse to go back, and she said after she defeats her opponent tomorrow she'll be able to take off her collar and escape.

I just hope she's right, because that collar is the only thing keeping her there. If she is awake while moving out of there, she's zapped.

I know our mom died and our dad is in a coma, so we were put up for adoption, but instead we ran. Our brother stayed.

A scientist took us in, and many other kids where he fixed our genes to give us stability and powers. I was given Siberian tiger genes, so my red hair became pink, and my eyes, which were always pinkish became bubblegum pink.

I love my new family, but I miss my sister, why isn't she here yet?

I looked to the left and to the right, nothing.

She's never this late!

Okay, just give it 3 more minutes…

Okay that's it! I'm going there myself!

I ran there, and in 2 days I was there, I overheard her opponent bragging about beating her, and that she's dead!

Then I heard someone else say that a woman took her away.

I miss my sister, but I felt a disturbance and looked into their minds, it turns out she was saved, and may be alive, but in another dimension, so I'll have to be careful.

She saved so many, that it's my turn to help her.


	3. new life silvia

I'm 3 now, and healed. I made two friends so far, Jericho and Herald. They have powers also.

I still am not sure what to make of this world, so I'm getting use to not having my sister around. This is our first winter away from each other, so I still feel awful about her not being here. Whenever there was a storm, I'd be the one to comfort her and calm her down, otherwise well, her powers would go nuts. In my time here it seems that I've lost the ability to speak, so I'm using sing langue along with Jericho, we can both hear, just not talk, but none of us really need to talk, we just enjoy each other's company. I'm really glad about having them around, even if Herald won't stop calling me priestess apprentice or apprentice priestess.

We're pretty close, and never need much. I like the fact that I can simply not do anything and talk to them without fear of getting my butt kicked. I'm glad I have them near me at all times, I never have to worry about them not being there when I need them.

We even have our own private jokes, and play a lot of pranks on our masters, not that they really work anyway, but it's still funny.

I'm currently the old lady's apprentice in healing, and the priestess's low apprentice in fighting, how am I suppose to know how to use a bow and arrow? They're obsolete where I come from, but apparently now I have to learn how to use them!

I have learned to call the old lady Master Healer and the priestess is someone who I can barely believe because of her head apprentice, her name literally is Priestess, and Rouge even though she is half evil, is still first to take over the village.

This is still confusing, so I hope that this all disappears, and soon. I'm also stuck doing all of Rouge's grunt work here and her job, even when she's gone! Is there no justice here?

She even put a collar on me, a collar! Since when did I become a pet? When did I become a dog for her amusement to toy with? When I ask you! When!

Okay, I'm 3 and a half and now I'm showing signs of great power in nature, so I'm not allowed to leave the tree tops, unless I "fall" in which case I have my Jericho and Herald lie for me, which they're totally cool with. I'm starting to forget what I was, and these people, they accept me, so I guess it's okay, you know, staying here.

I'm now four, and I'm getting the hang of this whole bow and arrow instead of fists thing. It's getting easier, and I can even use it to control my developing powers, well… sort of anyways. Hey, I'm only four after all, I'm just grateful that I haven't started a fire yet.

Anyways, these are my powers so far; electricity, teleportation through electricity, super speed and slight ability to go through objects when I vibrate, fire staring and really strong winds when I'm beyond furious.

I'm stuck being a full priestess apprentice now, and I wear a rose bracelet and anklets to prove my apprenticeship to our priestess, and a ring to show it of being a healer apprentice.

oh well, this place is pretty cool, it's like Halloween all year round, some people don't even look like people; horns, scales, slime, animal parts, claws,slited eyes, i fit in just fine

I really hate that it turns out I'm a slave to Rouge until I save her life, literally since she saved mine, why couldn't she just let my sister come and save me a few minutes later.

I really wish I am dreaming, because if I am not, I am so dead…


	4. new life Jinx

Three years Jinx

I miss my sister, it's my first winter without her, and I'm bound to mess up. I'm planning on getting an apprenticeship eventually. After that I'm sure to get control over my powers and be able to find my sister. I'm bound to suck.

I hope that Silvia's okay.

I'm three and a half, and I didn't make it through the winter without losing control. My family, the Luckelys, have decided to keep me, but put on a power suppressant. It is killing me slowly. I hope I get out soon; no one seems to even care. I've been beaten up at school more than once.

I'm four, and we have to move, I accidently set out school on fire when my suppressant was taken off. We're moving to a small town. I am so going to die.

I'm five and I've gotten my full bad luck powers, but I'm taking gymnastics and self defense at the Y. I really hope that I don't hurt anyone. Please don't let me hurt anyone.


	5. silvia kidnapped

Silvia age 5

According to Rouge, I'm showing signs of being a possible threat to her by not being so villainous, so now in addition to archery, demon purification, healing, power control, language, foresight, sprit sight and hero lessons, I have villain and obedience lessons. How can I keep up with all this and my friends?

Jericho it turns out is an outsider from another dimension, and herald is from the same one, but the one I'm in is like a middle verse for all dimensions, so I have to learn this place more and more, and guide these guys out when they get lost.

I've seen flashes of my brother, and he's doing well with the Wilson family. He's fine, and learning control. If he ever ends up here, he is so teaching me his new tricks.

Age 6

I've been learning how to open portals so that I can assist Rouge on her other world missions in our home dimension. My healing has improved drastically and yesterday I stitched a man's leg for him in place of Master Healer.

6 and a half

Tragedy has struck; Master Healer has past, along with Jericho's mother, who made me promise to keep him safe. Herald is comforting him for me.

I also have discovered that if I am either combined with a sprit animal/demon I can talk once more. I always have a small white fox, orange tiger or hawk with me. They have a human form that shows their animal traits, each with clothes that match their personality.

The white fox, Fox or Fiona has snow white hair and her tail and ears stick out. She has bright green eyes. She wears a white skirt that falls down to her ankles, and reminds me of Tropical dancer's skirts. She wears a white leotard underneath it. She also wears a white furry mini cape that falls down half way down her upper arm. She is very pale.

The orange tiger, Tammy or Tamera wears an orange skirt with a flowery pattern on the semi-see through material that falls to her ankles. She has orange hair and always has it down with two small braids. She has her tail and ears out. She has red eyes. She wears a white tee with a black see through coat. She is light brown in skin tone.

Hawk has her wings out and carries a knife with her. She wears a brown skirt that goes down to her knees. She has on white leggings. Her hair is light brown with golden eyes. Her belly shirt has long sleeves and is blue as the sky. She wears a yellow fabric over her shirt. She has a pair of flats on unlike Fox and Tammy who run around bear foot.

I'm stuck in a priestess's uniform, white shirt and a long red skirt with black flats. My hair is still long and black and purple, now in a white ponytail.

I wish I could visit, but my powers in transportation are iffy at best. I have to depend on pure luck not to materialize improperly, let alone go to my destination.

"Vou are coming with me, to assist me."

"Are you sure I'm ready?"

"Veady or not Vou're a human shield, understood?"

"Yes Rouge"

_Finally I'm getting out of here! I almost started calling this palace home!_

I did as Rouge said and fallowed her without questioning her, a smile playing on my lips as I did so.

I ended up in an academy of some sort.

"Vou are to take off vour collar and power dis machine, let your powers take control and let all vour emotions come fourth, understood?"

"Yes ma'am"

I let myself in the strange machine, and let my heart glow. My skin fell back to the plasma that took its place. Electricity flew through my veins and my hair became pure energy.

Every emotion flew from me; pain, hope, love, hate, hopelessness, joy, sadness, anger, and every other emotion came out of me. The power flew from me and I felt like a huge weight was slowly being lifted from me.

"Vat's enough, now 'vebottle 'vourself," said Rouge.

"yes'em"

With that we left.

Every 4 days for a long time we went there and I let all my excess energy flow.

I got more powers; water in all forms and turning myself into it, fire, air and some over earth, I can talk to animals and see into everyone's very being.

One day a man with ice covering his head came and took me. I looked at my master as she was taken down by ice.

The man grabbed me by my hair, and kidnapped me.

When I awoke I didn't remember anything other than I was at his mercy.

"Who are you, where am I and who am I?"

"I am Mr. Freeze; if you want you may call me Frost. You are in Gotham in one of my cells, you are to be my power source, understood. As for whom you are, that is my new apprentice, Icy Freeze."

"Okay"

"Now you are to also find a way to unfreeze my wife and bring her fully alive, understood?"

"Yes sir"

I looked at myself for the first time. My hair feels very light, and is just above my shoulders now. It is snow white and I have bangs that are swished to the left, and go from light blue to a dark shade like the snow at night when the moon hits it just right.

"I guess this is home."


	6. Jinx Runaway posible Joker Jr!

Jinx age 6

I'm doing well. No accident, my temper is under control. I just hope that no one notices the pink that glows around me when I get mad. School is okay, but I'm the only meta-human. I have no friends, but that's okay. I'm getting better with my powers.

Jinx age 7

I've been found out, again!

Jill, a girl in my class, ratted me out!

No one will ever trust me again!

At least not here…

So I'm running away, I'm not Jenny Luckley anymore, I'm just Jinx Hex.

I'll just have to be a villain and hope for an apprenticeship.

Jinx age 8

Someone called the Joker decided he liked me, so now I'm his apprentice. He's really insane, and I'm honestly reconsidering this whole apprentice thing, well if I make it to 15, then I'm home free and can enroll in HIVE academy for villains.

Age 9

We got our butts kicked by Batman, Robin and Batgirl. Why do they have to ruin every job?

I set everything up perfectly, and those bird brains ruin everything!

How am I supposed to save my sister if these villains of justice keep on messing us up!

Age 10

We're going to team up with some other villains to take down those bird brains, hope they like getting their butts whopped!


	7. silvia hell

Silvia age 7

I'm stuck acting like a giant battery.

My voice is gone, no speaking, just sign language.

I don't know how, but I just know it

A man with white hair broke in and kicked Frost's butt, and took me.

When we got where we were, ne told me he had my siblings, and he showed me two boys.

One of 12 or 13 and another of 5, they were surprised to see me.

"Big sister, run" whispered the small boy.

The teen just looked pale, he was made of green energy, and his eyes were turquoise.

The younger one was in blue jeans and a white tee shirt. His hair was black and purple swirled in. His hair fell down to his back. His eyes are silver with whisks of sky blue.

They both have a metal collar that covers their neck. They are in electric cages that have light blue walls of energy.

I think that I know them.

I don't like them being in there

"Why are they in there?"

"They are my prisoners, they refuse to learn or be, my workers, so this is their fates,

_oh_

"And you're fate will be my worker until I get this school up and running, understood?"

"Yes sir"

I walked up to a machine, similar to the one I was drained in before.

"Get in it"

I obediently fallowed my orders.

My skin fell back as plasma took over its surface. My energy spiked with the electricity running through my very being. My once short hair grew and became energy.

"Release"

My energy and every emotion I hid for so long escaped its container.

"I can't believe it; she has the same capability as the other one! She'll make an excellent worker, and not even attempting to rebel!"

Why do I not think for myself, or is it why do I obey without another thought?

The boys seemed to be thinking the same thing, just by the look on their faces.

I stopped.

"Why did you-"

I used many complicated hand signs to say, "any more and the system would have exploded, me and tech do not work together."

They blinked.

Does anyone understand sign language?

… I guess not…

Age 8

Frost and Blood seem to be constantly kidnapping me, and Rouge is trying to get in on the action, but it is rather difficult.

Right now I'm with Blood. He's having me stop the Atlantans from looking over here, so I'm stuck using telepathy to get them away or plant the thought in their heads at least.

After my job with that is done, I'm powering the machines and when they're at full power I'm in a cell with the now 6 year old.

He was crying, and for a reason I still can't comprehend, I touched his shoulder. His hair instantly turned white and his bangs mirrored mine.

He threw his arms around my neck and held on to me. I don't know how to react, but I patted his back as he sniffled and cried into my shoulder.

"I-I'm s-so sor-ry b-big s-sis-ter, I-I n-nev-ver sh-should-d've g-gone out l-look-king f-for y- you, b-but I-I w-wan-ted t-to h-have a f-fam-mily a-an-and-" he broke out into fresh sobs.

I have no idea what to do; I've never seen someone cry, well, at least not to my memory anyway…

The older boy of 16 or 17 looked at me, then to the boy.

I don't know if it was his thoughts or if he was speaking. "How pathetic, she doesn't even know how to comfort her own clone. Or even how to react to human contact."

Get away from him, leave him alone, don't hurt the immature jerk, and just concentrate on the younger boy, erm… what's his name?

"I'm Sam, that's Ed" he said gesturing to the plasma boy.

Okay- I signed.

"What's your name, you're here often enough and you never told us."

Okay, why don't I make this easy for them?

I pulled down my shirt just enough to show the I shaped scar under my clavicle. Then I made a C with my hand and made a Y with my body.

"I….C…Y I,C,Y I,C,Y, oh Icy is your name! is that right?"

I nodded my head.

"Why aren't you talking?"

I pointed to my eye, then made a NO by shaking my uncurled pointer finger left and right in a fist then made a mock talking with my hand by making them meet and opening and closing it.

"Eye. No. Talk? Oh! I don't talk, is that it, you can't?"

I nodded again; this is the most conversation that I've participated in, in a long time.

Ed looked over at us.

He signed to me "do you speak sign language?"

I signed back "yup"

He smiled. "She doesn't speak, but she does know sign langue"

"Why can't cha' talk Icy?" asked Sam

I used some complicated hand signs to say "it's complicated"

"She says it's complicated"

"Can ya try to explain it?"

I nodded. "Can you translate?" I signed.

He nodded. "I'll speak for her. Alright go.

"Where I have been raised, you take an apprenticeship with many people, and for some you are not allowed to talk, so they sometimes take away your voice, or if you are in debt, they make you swear to silence and not talk until you have repaid your debt.

"I am indebted to a head priestess apprentice, so I may not speak at all and my voice was sealed into a box that only opens when I am fused with a sprit animal or demon as you call them here. Then they speak for me in my voice, but I gain their personality in return. I am only able to talk with those that know this language also.

"Not many know this language; therefore I can not talk most of the time to other, unless I use normal body language. These are very limited to thumbs up for go for it, thumbs down for do not. Nodding for yes, and shaking my head left to right for no. If there are too many to list or I do not know I must simply shrug."

"Jeez that sucks, did you have any friends"

I stopped.

"… two… Herald and Jericho… or Harry and Jerry for short, they always hated it when I called them that… I haven't seen them since Jerry's mom died… Harry didn't talk much and Jerry couldn't like me but could read lips. We don't speak or sign anymore… I haven't seen them since I was taken to this world…"

"I'm sorry big sister! I didn't know…"

I guess I looked pretty upset, because even Ed showed some concern.

"How did you two get here?"

"I was kidnapped, and Sam was here before me, that's as far as I know."

Oh…

Age 9

Nothing much, just going in between kidnappings. I'm still with Blood. Ed, Sam and me are a lot closer than before.

Age 10

Frost has me in a hallowed fake machine. We recently learned that me plus real machines equals dangerous and explosion, so now I get to go into battle.

I am in a fake machine that's supposed to put Gotham into a new ice age…

He clicked the fake buttons that I knew meant start up in 5…4…3…2…1…0

I closed my eyes and willed the winds and snow to fall along with a constant dropping temperature.

Some guy tried to reverse it, and I heard a battle going on outside. I dared to look out, my silver skin and blue bangs making me a sore thumb.

A boy in a mask and speedo saw me… but a speedo … seriously, if their goal is to make me fall with a roar of laughter, then they succeed.

Unfortunately he broke the "machine" when it eventually fell.

After the police came and left, with Frost in it, Speedo birdbrain came back.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here." He said as he put his arm on the opening, trying to find me. I fell back as far as I could, thankfully he couldn't reach me.

"Robin, what are you doing?" asked a famine voice

"Hey, Bat Girl, do you think you could get this girl out of here?" said Robin

"Wait, there's someone in there?" said a famine voice I'm guessing is Bat Girl.

"Yea, hey kid, don't you want to get out of there?" asked Robin.

I glared at the opening and shot an icy wind at him.

"Ouch," he murmured.

"She obviously doesn't want to come. Leave her."

I felt slightly relieved.

"Wait, maybe she thinks Frost is the good guy, and we're the bad guys, or maybe she can't hear- we have to at least get her out of there, please?" said Bat Girl and Robin

"…"

Please just go.

A masked famine face came over the opening. I saw some red hair escaping the mask.

"Come on guys, she's only a little girl, I think she's scared"

"She shot down Robin,"

I let a blue glow cover my body and my eyes glowed silver as a warning.

"Can you talk?"

I looked at her glowing brighter.

"Bat Girl," said Robin

I began to glow even brighter.

The face disappeared, probably tackled down by Robin.

My glow faded. I a wave of fatigue washed over me. My body felt like it was on fire. My vision began to blur. I started to fall down, and Bat Girl was looking at me again.

"Guys, she's fainting!" said her voice quickly and alert.

Her arm reached down to me as I fell to the side, another arm grabbed me as I blacked out.

When I awoke they were identifying me.

"Her name is Joan Hope James. Her father is in a coma and her mother died giving birth to her. Her older brother was in foster care and was kidnapped a few years ago. Her sister and she ran away at 2 and a half, Joan was believed to be dead. Dr. Leo Scar found and experimented on them, and neither found a good path. I am assuming they both got away, and Jenifer, her sister, is Jinx Hex or Jenny Smith, ran away again at 7 and I believe is working with Joker as one of his new clowns. I wish I had better news, but it seems Frost must have found her somewhere along the lines and decided that her "abilities"-"

"-Her powers-" said Bat Girl.

"-yes call it what you wish, it caught his eyes, and he took her in, I'm guessing that she was kidnapped, again and for the past few years with little to none human contact, so she may be alarmed by touch itself or new people, judging by what you said her reaction was to you trying to help her before she fainted, she must not have seen anyone new in only god knows how long. She can hear, from what I can tell, but not talk or chooses not to."

I opened my eyes, and saw a girl with red hair and green eyes talking to an old man. A boy with black hair and green eyes accompanied her, along with a tall man with black hair and blue eyes.

I looked at them, and fear came over me, they're not going to let me go, and I won't see Sam or Ed, most likely ever again!

I shot up, feeling really dizzy, but swung out of the bed, ad grateful that they didn't take me out of my light blue and silver stripped leggings, purple sweat shirt with blue lightning bolt pattern sweat shirt and black mini skirt.

I tried walking and felt even dizzier, but I had to get out of here. They would just use me, or test on me or hurt me, that's all anyone ever did to me, well with Sam, Ed, Herald and Jericho as the exception.

I saw a window, and made a break for it, but my dizziness got even worse. I leaned against the landing they left there and looked out the window, and saw normal people, the people that I have been told do not accept people like me, people with powers, or anyone truly, they just are waiting for my kind and their own kind to mess up so that they can ridicule and make fun of us for not conforming to their rules, expectations and way. They looked happy and kind of scared at the same time.

I panted from fatigue trying to take over my body again.

"Can we see her, she must not even know about decent people yet, plus I think she could use a friend," said Bat Girl.

"She needs a family, and the one she has, well to say it's good is a lie. Her closet family, form her files that is, is her sister, and she won't trust you, she's seen a lot of pain from her files, so she won't be able to return your-"

"I'm going in there, she should be up by now, she's a fast healer, I've seen it, she got cut on her way out, and in seconds her cut was gone, completely," Said Robin.

Why do they even want to be near me? I'm the enemy, they must think I'm a helpless creature and be taking pity on me.

Anger spiked in me at that thought.

I open the window, and was met by a strong wind.

A storm was brewing outside, and I was furious, so I willed it to flash lightning, and close.

The red head opened the door, and looked at me with the window open, and I kicked out the screen. Her eyes widened and I hopped on the window sill, and let myself glow again, the red head, grabbed my arm and pulled me in, just as I was sent somewhere else by the lightning as it struck me and her.

In seconds I was flying off, into the ocean, to the floor and into the hive building.

I refuse to have to deal with this anymore. I grabbed my brothers, and focused my energy around their collars. The collars fell to the ground, and I then noticed that the red head teenage girl was with us, looking really shaken up. Okay, so now I have to port 3 people!

I signed "can you teleport by any chance?" to Ed.

"yea, why?"

I signed to him, "can you take Sam and I take Red and fallow me?"

Ed nodded. He grabbed Sam, I grabbed the red head.

"Wait- what are you-" she was cut off by me teleporting us back to that monstrous building, in the room I was in before.

The boy in black hair along with the man in black hair and doctor gawked as I reappeared in a flash of lightning with the red head, a boy made of green plasma, a pale boy with silver hair and light blue to violet bangs and fell back on my own, with Ed to catch me.

After I got back up, I signed "thank you" to Ed.

"No problem Icy"

"So that's what you go by?" asked the old man. I got a good look at him, and he's African American with silver hair and balding on his head. He has on spectacles and has bright green eyes. He has a stubble beard on his chin and a patchy mustache. His hair is graying from silver.

I stayed silent, and didn't respond to him.

"Big sister doesn't talk to strangers, or sign is it?" asked/explained Sam.

"What was that?" asked the talk dark haired man.

"Barbara, are you okay?" asked the boy.

"Yea, I'm fine Dick," replied Barbara.

I stayed silent.

"Big sister, who are these people?" asked Sam.

I shrugged.

Ed looked at me and signed, "Why did you have me port Sam and me here?"

I signed back, "She belongs with them, I don't think it's a good idea to have her fallowing us around, so give it a few minutes for me to recharge, okay?"

He nodded.

"What are they doing?" asked Greg.

"Big sister can't talk at all, but she can hear just fine, so she and big brother sign to each other, and when he feels like talking, he translates for me."

"So they're talking?"

"Ah-huh," said Sam. He looked outside, and his eyes widened. "What's that!" he said in reference to the snow falling.

"That's snow, haven't you ever seen it before?"

"I've never been out of the cage before big sister got me and big brother out today"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Where is this cage of yours?"

"In a building underwater"

Everyone's eyes but Ed's Sam's and mine widened.

"Can we go now Icy?"

I nodded, gaining my strength again.

"Wait, where will you guys go?"

I shrugged, not caring as long as we got out of here, and soon along with Frost and Blood not finding us.

In seconds my fear was realized.

_Gotham prison is losing its touch or the guards are getting more idiotic, that's a record break out time for Frost._

Frost looked at me and my brothers grabbed us and ordered, "port us out, now!"

I nodded, my brothers understood just as well as me if we didn't do as he says I die.

I closed my eyes as they lit up and let us out.


	8. saved and plan

Age 10

I hate this.

"Fix. Her. Now." A blade was held to my brothers' throats.

"These things take time, and I need Ed to keep on powering this place while I use my powers." I signed.

"Fine, which of you is Ed?"

Ed looked at the man; a stone gaze versus a plasma being's emotionless gaze.

Ed was thrown of Frost's grip, and he held Sam even tighter. Sam paled and looked like he was going to die soon; he violently shivered, still in shorts and a tee.

I looked at the frozen woman and touched the ice. It glowed and my hand felt frozen. The ice began to melt, and Frost's wife glowed gently as her body was restored, slowly. This would take hours, and Ed knew it, along with me.

I felt all looks fall onto me. A cold wind came from the ice block, causing my hair to flow backwards to the misty wind. I continued to press on.

Third person

Barbra watched as the Joan, or Icy as the little boy called her, was teleported out.

"What was that all about?" wondered Bat Girl, Robin and Batman's secret identities.

"Is there anything about her you didn't tell us?" asked Bruce Wayne

"yes," began the doctor "she has two metal chips in her, one in her arm, and the other, unfortunately, is in her head, they both seem to be active, so I'm guessing one was a tracker and the other was an obedience chip, the chip I'm assuming activates to those who have defeated her directly, not those that defeat her superiors."

"Wait. You mean she's stuck doing whatever that guy says?" asked Barbra.

"Yes, but I do know that Mr. Freeze or Dr. Victor Fries was trying to revive his wife, and what you said about her rapid healing ability, I believe that he may be trying to use her to bring back his wife, and the boys may be leverage for her cooperation or help if she fails."

"so what your saying is until she get's Freeze's wife-" began Barbra

"-Nora Fries-"

"-better, she's stuck there?" said Robin/Dick

"As far I can tell, yes" finished the doctor.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a kid," said Bruce

"She's ten actually; the older boy with her I believe is her older brother, Ed."

"And the younger one?"

"A clone of Joan, Dr. Scar made sure he had enough of her DNA to make one, and then Scar must have had the boy taken as a young boy."

"What makes you say that?"

"That boy was about 6 or 7, and Scar was shut down five years ago, so he would have been taken with the other experiments."

"Where would they be, and what make you so sure that the is form the experiment?"

"Just a hunch"

"Well we have to help her, call the police"

"They'll be frozen alive; we have to think of another way…"

Bruce, Dick and Barbra went away, and ran off in to the Bat cave.

Back to Silvia.

I've been healing her for hours, and Sam is now in suitable clothes, Ed is powering the place for me, and I'm stuck still trying to keep Nora alive, and bring her back.

The ice glowed in response to my effort, and I put my other hand on as more ice melted and the bacterium inside of her was being eradicated. There was a thin sheet of ice forming on the walls and floor.

I slipped slightly, and fell on my left knee, crouching. Sam left out a squeal as Frost held the blade closer to him. I stood up again and continued to work; otherwise more than just my line was on the line.

At the Bat Cave.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were suited up and heading out in the bat car.

"I hope their okay," whisper Bat Girl.

"They have to be, Frost wants her alive and the other two are probably leverage, so they have to at least be alive," said Batman.

Batgirl nodded her head, along with Robin.

In minutes they arrived and broke in to Frost's lair.

They heard a squeal, and ran to the source.

Icy continued healing Nora, as the ice finished melting and Nora took a breath. The two females collapsed, Icy panting heavily and Nora breathing normally, soon to regain consciousness.

Batgirl found the ten year old girl struggling to breathe, Robin grabbed Sam and Batman took Ed.

Mr. Freeze took his wife as the building began to collapse.

"Are you okay?" asked a man's voice I barely recognized.

My eyes opened in a white room. My memory quickly flashed back to everything that had happened.

I sat bolt upright, and ran out my bed, pulled back the curtain of the white room I had been placed in and saw my brothers out cold.

My hand touched them, and Ed's green look disappeared, revealing a pale face and dark green hair.

I looked at Sam, who was still normal, but I touched him and his eyes, like mine, flashed open. His arm went around my neck in seconds, tears flowing from his eyes as he pulled himself on my lap while I sat on the side of his bed.

Ed woke up, and was confused by being in a robe of some sort, which they have yet to put me in still. He saw Sam crying into my chest, and sat on the side of Sam's bed with me, rubbing the six year old's back while I smoothed his hair.

The doctor from before walked in, along with Barbra, a boy with black hair, a man with black hair and a man in a police officer's uniform, this can't be good…

"Joan! You're okay!" said Barbra, throwing her arms round me after Sam wrapped himself around Ed.

I am really confused.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" asked the police officer.

I looked at Ed, seeing as he's the only one who can talk for us at the moment, he nodded his head and began, "I'm Ed, and this is my younger brother Sam and our sister Icy-"

"-her real name is Joan Hope James-" cut in the doctor.

"-whatever, anyways what I do know is that she's been stuck being thrown from place to place and in between kidnappings she was normally with us in a cage somewhere underwater thanks to a guy named Blood. I was kidnapped like Icy-"

"-Joan-" corrected Barbra

"- whatever, she can't talk, but can hear, and Sam was there as far back as he can remember. Neither of us knows where he's from, or anything really about him, other than he's our little brother-"

"- impossible, you mother died giving birth to your other sister, Jenifer." Interrupted the doctor.

"Whatever, he's our brother. I'm a kidnapped foster kid and Icy" Barbra was about to correct him again so he added "-Joan, and Icy doesn't know much about herself. Now I think your introductions are in order."

"I'm Barbra Gordon, and this is my dad, James Gordon," said Barbra gesturing to the police officer, who is a brunette that's graying.

"I'm Dick Grayson" said the black haired boy.

"I'm Bruce Wane" said the dark haired man.

"I'm Dr. Green" said the African American.

I signed to my older brother, Ed, "Are we in trouble?"

"I think so" said Sam, who understood the sign for trouble.

"What did she just say- err I mean sign" asked Dick.

"I think she asked if they were in trouble, which is a normal question for someone in her situation," responded Officer Gordon.

… Mind reader…

"Are we?" ask innocent little Sam.

"Well, they were only trying to survive, and from the video clips of her when there was the hostage situation…" Officer Gordon tried not to look Sam in the eye.

Gulp, a boy was having an asthma attack and I gave him his inhaler, along with helping them escape…

"You're off the hook." Said Barbra

Phew, relief washed over me and my brothers, but another question filled my head, what about what happens to us?

"What about what happens to them?" asked a nurse nearby that I didn't really notice until now…

"That's still being worked out, where's their parents anyway?"

A pain filled my chest. Sam and Ed looked at the floor.

"Officer Gordon, their mother is dead-"

"I know that, but what about this boy's foster family and their farther"

I looked at my collar, and touched it, then let my thoughts fill the air.

"_He's in a coma, and if he doesn't wake up in the next 7 years, they're pulling the plug…"_

"Who said that" asked the Officer in a freaked out voice.

"_That'd be me, Icy"_

All eyes fell on me.

I took my hand off of my collar.

"Is that why we couldn't take it off, it's part of you?"asked the doctor.

I shrugged. After I got it, it never came off and grew with me. All symbols of apprentice ship are like that, even when you become a master, it merges with you, but if your master dies, it falls off and a new symbol takes its place, but it has a big X on it, that's how my ring should be, but Master Healer made it so her sprit would go into it and a small color changing stone fell on the center of the rose.

I began to feel self conscious and looked at the floor. My cheeks began to change from silver to light blue.

How long will they stare at me, I hate it when people do this sort of thing to me.

Is it really that weird?

Am I really this strange that all you can do is stare at me in silence?

…

Are they still looking?

I looked up and they were still staring, even Sam and Ed were looking at me with a curios and confused expression.

I miss my home, no one stared at me, no one questioned anything unless necessary, and no one analyzed you like you were a foreign object to be figured out, we would just watch the creatures below and above, never to touch, just watch, do as we were told by our masters, and save on another from the wrath of outsiders, and save one another's heart from being broken and protect. No one was rude, we adjusted, just as I have since I came here, and now here I was, the outsider once more to be put to the test and see what makes me tick, scientists watching my every move, and judging me for it. I wish I could just disappear and have this nightmare end already.

I dared to look again, and saw their expressions were pure shock and surprise, so I looked around me rather confused, and saw nothing out of the ordinary for this world, then I looked down again at my feet, or where they should be. Wait-should be, not were, my eyes widened and I looked at where my raised arms should be and saw I was thin air, I became another element, I mean I've been lava, plasma, electricity, and water vapor, and earth once as an experiment, but I never even dreamed I could become air like the people of the moon could so naturally I freaked, then bumped into the wall. The only thing currently visible was my clothes.

My heart was pounding and I began trying to find some way for this nightmare to be over.

They just started at me… so I ran, not my best idea seeing as they just let me fly on by them, but just before I got to the door, the girl snapped out of it, and grabbed me by my snow white hoodie.

I looked back and she spoke, "it's okay, I know some people that'll help, just calm down, you're back to normal, and don't run."

My eyes showed fear and I was stuck being the strong one, that now I was for the first time being weak, and wanting run, just like a coward, and I did, so I am.

Nothing but an evil, coward with no self respect, that is all I am.

I wanted to cry, to let this pain go, but I could not. Not in front of my family, not in front of a kind stranger, not in front of a doctor or in front of these other strangers. I wanted to run again, to get away from these questions I don't know or want to answer…

I just want to go home, but what is home to me anymore?

They say the definition to home according to is

–noun

1. a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

2. the place in which one's domestic affections are centered.

3. an institution for the homeless, sick, etc.: a nursing home.

4. the dwelling place or retreat of an animal.

5. the place or region where something is native or most common.

6. any place of residence or refuge: a heavenly home.

7. a person's native place or own country.

8. (in games) the destination or goal.

9. a principal base of operations or activities: The new stadium will be the home of the local football team.

10. Baseball . home plate.

11. Lacrosse . one of three attack positions nearest the opposing goal.

–adjective

12. of, pertaining to, or connected with one's home or country; domestic: home products.

13. principal or main: the corporation's home office.

14. reaching the mark aimed at: a home thrust.

15. Sports . played in a ball park, arena, or the like, that is or is assumed to be the center of operations of a team: The pitcher didn't lose a single home game all season. Compare away ( def. 11 ) .

–adverb

16. to, toward, or at home: to go home.

17. deep; to the heart: The truth of the accusation struck home.

18. to the mark or point aimed at: He drove the point home.

19. Nautical .

a. into the position desired; perfectly or to the greatest possible extent: sails sheeted home.

b. in the proper, stowed position: The anchor is home.

c. toward its vessel: to bring the anchor home.

–verb (used without object)

20. to go or return home.

21. (of guided missiles, aircraft, etc.) to proceed, esp. under control of an automatic aiming mechanism, toward a specified target, as a plane, missile, or location (often fol. by in on ): The missile homed in on the target.

22. to navigate toward a point by means of coordinates other than those given by altitudes.

23. to have a home where specified; reside.

–verb (used with object)

24. to bring or send home.

25. to provide with a home.

26. to direct, esp. under control of an automatic aiming device, toward an airport, target, etc.

—Idioms

27. at home,

a. in one's own house or place of residence.

b. in one's own town or country.

c. prepared or willing to receive social visits: Tell him I'm not at home. We are always at home to her.

d. in a situation familiar to one; at ease: She has a way of making everyone feel at home.

e. well-informed; proficient: to be at home in the classics.

f. played in one's hometown or on one's own grounds: The Yankees played two games at home and one away.

28. bring home to, to make evident to; clarify or emphasize for: The irrevocability of her decision was brought home to her.

29. home and dry, British Informal . having safely achieved one's goal.

30. home free,

a. assured of finishing, accomplishing, succeeding, etc.: If we can finish more than half the work today, we'll be home free.

b. certain to be successfully finished, accomplished, secured, etc.: With most of the voters supporting it, the new law is home free.

31. write home about, to comment especially on; remark on: The town was nothing to write home about. His cooking is really something to write home about.

Many people say that home is a place where people that care about you are; so for me I guess that's back in my tree domain, even though some are dead, the rest still at least try to visit, so I may be I can get Sam and Ed to come too. I just have to open a portal back home also though… and that takes time and ingredients…

I'll need a sprit link to them, oh I can use Jerry for that or Harry, then I can find Jenifer and have her be the blood link and I'll need: some autumn leaves; 3 gold, 4 blood red, 8 orange, 12 multicolor and 1 brown, then some wild grass clippings and charcoal along with a bit of silver and a moonstone, oh and I'll need some fresh snow and a blood red rose… wow that's a lot and takes all year to get…

Why does it have to be winter, I'll be away from home for another year just to get my seasonal ingredients! Finding Jenifer could take years!

They looked at me and started discussing my "special condition" and here they should send me, for now though finding me a place to stay is top priority.

In the end they decided to call child services, and gave me time to get to Ed and tell him my plan, and he told Sam it would take about a year, but I know a place we can stay permanently, but we have to find my twin, Jenifer first. Mission a-go.


	9. saved and plans

Age 10

I hate this.

"Fix. Her. Now." A blade was held to my brothers' throats.

"These things take time, and I need Ed to keep on powering this place while I use my powers." I signed.

"Fine, which of you is Ed?"

Ed looked at the man; a stone gaze versus a plasma being's emotionless gaze.

Ed was thrown of Frost's grip, and he held Sam even tighter. Sam paled and looked like he was going to die soon; he violently shivered, still in shorts and a tee.

I looked at the frozen woman and touched the ice. It glowed and my hand felt frozen. The ice began to melt, and Frost's wife glowed gently as her body was restored, slowly. This would take hours, and Ed knew it, along with me.

I felt all looks fall onto me. A cold wind came from the ice block, causing my hair to flow backwards to the misty wind. I continued to press on.

Third person

Barbra watched as the Joan, or Icy as the little boy called her, was teleported out.

"What was that all about?" wondered Bat Girl, Robin and Batman's secret identities.

"Is there anything about her you didn't tell us?" asked Bruce Wayne

"yes," began the doctor "she has two metal chips in her, one in her arm, and the other, unfortunately, is in her head, they both seem to be active, so I'm guessing one was a tracker and the other was an obedience chip, the chip I'm assuming activates to those who have defeated her directly, not those that defeat her superiors."

"Wait. You mean she's stuck doing whatever that guy says?" asked Barbra.

"Yes, but I do know that Mr. Freeze or Dr. Victor Fries was trying to revive his wife, and what you said about her rapid healing ability, I believe that he may be trying to use her to bring back his wife, and the boys may be leverage for her cooperation or help if she fails."

"so what your saying is until she get's Freeze's wife-" began Barbra

"-Nora Fries-"

"-better, she's stuck there?" said Robin/Greg

"As far I can tell, yes" finished the doctor.

"That's a lot of pressure to put on a kid," said Bruce

"She's ten actually; the older boy with her I believe is her older brother, Ed."

"And the younger one?"

"A clone of Joan, Dr. Scar made sure he had enough of her DNA to make one, and then Scar must have had the boy taken as a young boy."

"What makes you say that?"

"That boy was about 6 or 7, and Scar was shut down five years ago, so he would have been taken with the other experiments."

"Where would they be, and what make you so sure that the is form the experiment?"

"Just a hunch"

"Well we have to help her, call the police"

"They'll be frozen alive; we have to think of another way…"

Bruce, Greg and Barbra went away, and ran off in to the Bat cave.

Back to Silvia.

I've been healing her for hours, and Sam is now in suitable clothes, Ed is powering the place for me, and I'm stuck still trying to keep Nora alive, and bring her back.

The ice glowed in response to my effort, and I put my other hand on as more ice melted and the bacterium inside of her was being eradicated. There was a thin sheet of ice forming on the walls and floor.

I slipped slightly, and fell on my left knee, crouching. Sam left out a squeal as Frost held the blade closer to him. I stood up again and continued to work; otherwise more than just my line was on the line.

At the Bat Cave.

Batman, Robin, and Batgirl were suited up and heading out in the bat car.

"I hope their okay," whisper Bat Girl.

"They have to be, Frost wants her alive and the other two are probably leverage, so they have to at least be alive," said Batman.

Batgirl nodded her head, along with Robin.

In minutes they arrived and broke in to Frost's lair.

They heard a squeal, and ran to the source.

Icy continued healing Nora, as the ice finished melting and Nora took a breath. The two females collapsed, Icy panting heavily and Nora breathing normally, soon to regain consciousness.

Batgirl found the ten year old girl struggling to breathe, Robin grabbed Sam and Batman took Ed.

Mr. Freeze took his wife as the building began to collapse.

"Are you okay?" asked a man's voice I barely recognized.

My eyes opened in a white room. My memory quickly flashed back to everything that had happened.

I sat bolt upright, and ran out my bed, pulled back the curtain of the white room I had been placed in and saw my brothers out cold.

My hand touched them, and Ed's green look disappeared, revealing a pale face and dark green hair.

I looked at Sam, who was still normal, but I touched him and his eyes, like mine, flashed open. His arm went around my neck in seconds, tears flowing from his eyes as he pulled himself on my lap while I sat on the side of his bed.

Ed woke up, and was confused by being in a robe of some sort, which they have yet to put me in still. He saw Sam crying into my chest, and sat on the side of Sam's bed with me, rubbing the six year old's back while I smoothed his hair.

The doctor from before walked in, along with Barbra, a boy with black hair, a man with black hair and a man in a police officer's uniform, this can't be good…

"Joan! You're okay!" said Barbra, throwing her arms round me after Sam wrapped himself around Ed.

I am really confused.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" asked the police officer.

I looked at Ed, seeing as he's the only one who can talk for us at the moment, he nodded his head and began, "I'm Ed, and this is my younger brother Sam and our sister Icy-"

"-her real name is Joan Hope James-" cut in the doctor.

"-whatever, anyways what I do know is that she's been stuck being thrown from place to place and in between kidnappings she was normally with us in a cage somewhere underwater thanks to a guy named Blood. I was kidnapped like Icy-"

"-Joan-" corrected Barbra

"- whatever, she can't talk, but can hear, and Sam was there as far back as he can remember. Neither of us knows where he's from, or anything really about him, other than he's our little brother-"

"- impossible, you mother died giving birth to your other sister, Jenifer." Interrupted the doctor.

"Whatever, he's our brother. I'm a kidnapped foster kid and Icy" Barbra was about to correct him again so he added "-Joan, and Icy doesn't know much about herself. Now I think your introductions are in order."

"I'm Barbra Gordon, and this is my dad, James Gordon," said Barbra gesturing to the police officer, who is a brunette that's graying.

"I'm Dick Grayson" said the black haired boy.

"I'm Bruce Wane" said the dark haired man.

"I'm Dr. Green" said the African American.

I signed to my older brother, Ed, "Are we in trouble?"

"I think so" said Sam, who understood the sign for trouble.

"What did she just say- err I mean sign" asked Dick.

"I think she asked if they were in trouble, which is a normal question for someone in her situation," responded Officer Gordon.

… Mind reader…

"Are we?" ask innocent little Sam.

"Well, they were only trying to survive, and from the video clips of her when there was the hostage situation…" Officer Gordon tried not to look Sam in the eye.

Gulp, a boy was having an asthma attack and I gave him his inhaler, along with helping them escape…

"You're off the hook." Said Barbra

Phew, relief washed over me and my brothers, but another question filled my head, what about what happens to us?

"What about what happens to them?" asked a nurse nearby that I didn't really notice until now…

"That's still being worked out, where's their parents anyway?"

A pain filled my chest. Sam and Ed looked at the floor.

"Officer Gordon, their mother is dead-"

"I know that, but what about this boy's foster family and their farther"

I looked at my collar, and touched it, then let my thoughts fill the air.

"_He's in a coma, and if he doesn't wake up in the next 24 hours, they're pulling the plug…"_

"Who said that" asked the Officer in a freaked out voice.

"_That'd be me, Icy"_

All eyes fell on me.

I took my hand off of my collar.

"Is that why we couldn't take it off, it's part of you?"asked the doctor.

I shrugged. After I got it, it never came off and grew with me. All symbols of apprentice ship are like that, even when you become a master, it merges with you, but if your master dies, it falls off and a new symbol takes its place, but it has a big X on it, that's how my ring should be, but Master Healer made it so her sprit would go into it and a small color changing stone fell on the center of the rose.

I began to feel self conscious and looked at the floor. My cheeks began to change from silver to light blue.

How long will they stare at me, I hate it when people do this sort of thing to me.

Is it really that weird?

Am I really this strange that all you can do is stare at me in silence?

…

Are they still looking?

I looked up and they were still staring, even Sam and Ed were looking at me with a curios and confused expression.

I miss my home, no one stared at me, no one questioned anything unless necessary, and no one analyzed you like you were a foreign object to be figured out, we would just watch the creatures below and above, never to touch, just watch, do as we were told by our masters, and save on another from the wrath of outsiders, and save one another's heart from being broken and protect. No one was rude, we adjusted, just as I have since I came here, and now here I was, the outsider once more to be put to the test and see what makes me tick, scientists watching my every move, and judging me for it. I wish I could just disappear and have this nightmare end already.

I dared to look again, and saw their expressions were pure shock and surprise, so I looked around me rather confused, and saw nothing out of the ordinary for this world, then I looked down again at my feet, or where they should be. Wait-should be, not were, my eyes widened and I looked at where my raised arms should be and saw I was thin air, I became another element, I mean I've been lava, plasma, electricity, and water vapor, and earth once as an experiment, but I never even dreamed I could become air like the people of the moon could so naturally I freaked, then bumped into the wall. The only thing currently visible was my clothes.

My heart was pounding and I began trying to find some way for this nightmare to be over.

They just started at me… so I ran, not my best idea seeing as they just let me fly on by them, but just before I got to the door, the girl snapped out of it, and grabbed me by my snow white hoodie.

I looked back and she spoke, "it's okay, I know some people that'll help, just calm down, you're back to normal, and don't run."

My eyes showed fear and I was stuck being the strong one, that now I was for the first time being weak, and wanting run, just like a coward, and I did, so I am.

Nothing but an evil, coward with no self respect, that is all I am.

I wanted to cry, to let this pain go, but I could not. Not in front of my family, not in front of a kind stranger, not in front of a doctor or in front of these other strangers. I wanted to run again, to get away from these questions I don't know or want to answer…

I just want to go home, but what is home to me anymore?

They say the definition to home according to is

–noun

1. a house, apartment, or other shelter that is the usual residence of a person, family, or household.

2. the place in which one's domestic affections are centered.

3. an institution for the homeless, sick, etc.: a nursing home.

4. the dwelling place or retreat of an animal.

5. the place or region where something is native or most common.

6. any place of residence or refuge: a heavenly home.

7. a person's native place or own country.

8. (in games) the destination or goal.

9. a principal base of operations or activities: The new stadium will be the home of the local football team.

10. Baseball . home plate.

11. Lacrosse . one of three attack positions nearest the opposing goal.

–adjective

12. of, pertaining to, or connected with one's home or country; domestic: home products.

13. principal or main: the corporation's home office.

14. reaching the mark aimed at: a home thrust.

15. Sports . played in a ball park, arena, or the like, that is or is assumed to be the center of operations of a team: The pitcher didn't lose a single home game all season. Compare away ( def. 11 ) .

–adverb

16. to, toward, or at home: to go home.

17. deep; to the heart: The truth of the accusation struck home.

18. to the mark or point aimed at: He drove the point home.

19. Nautical .

a. into the position desired; perfectly or to the greatest possible extent: sails sheeted home.

b. in the proper, stowed position: The anchor is home.

c. toward its vessel: to bring the anchor home.

–verb (used without object)

20. to go or return home.

21. (of guided missiles, aircraft, etc.) to proceed, esp. under control of an automatic aiming mechanism, toward a specified target, as a plane, missile, or location (often fol. by in on ): The missile homed in on the target.

22. to navigate toward a point by means of coordinates other than those given by altitudes.

23. to have a home where specified; reside.

–verb (used with object)

24. to bring or send home.

25. to provide with a home.

26. to direct, esp. under control of an automatic aiming device, toward an airport, target, etc.

—Idioms

27. at home,

a. in one's own house or place of residence.

b. in one's own town or country.

c. prepared or willing to receive social visits: Tell him I'm not at home. We are always at home to her.

d. in a situation familiar to one; at ease: She has a way of making everyone feel at home.

e. well-informed; proficient: to be at home in the classics.

f. played in one's hometown or on one's own grounds: The Yankees played two games at home and one away.

28. bring home to, to make evident to; clarify or emphasize for: The irrevocability of her decision was brought home to her.

29. home and dry, British Informal . having safely achieved one's goal.

30. home free,

a. assured of finishing, accomplishing, succeeding, etc.: If we can finish more than half the work today, we'll be home free.

b. certain to be successfully finished, accomplished, secured, etc.: With most of the voters supporting it, the new law is home free.

31. write home about, to comment especially on; remark on: The town was nothing to write home about. His cooking is really something to write home about.

Many people say that home is a place where people that care about you are; so for me I guess that's back in my tree domain, even though some are dead, the rest still at least try to visit, so I may be I can get Sam and Ed to come too. I just have to open a portal back home also though… and that takes time and ingredients…

I'll need a sprit link to them, oh I can use Jerry for that or Harry, then I can find Jenifer and have her be the blood link and I'll need: some autumn leaves; 3 gold, 4 blood red, 8 orange, 12 multicolor and 1 brown, then some wild grass clippings and charcoal along with a bit of silver and a moonstone, oh and I'll need some fresh snow and a blood red rose… wow that's a lot and takes all year to get…

Why does it have to be winter, I'll be away from home for another year just to get my seasonal ingredients! Finding Jenifer could take years!

They looked at me and started discussing my "special condition" and here they should send me, for now though finding me a place to stay is top priority.

In the end they decided to call child services, and gave me time to get to Ed and tell him my plan, and he told Sam it would take about a year, but I know a place we can stay permanently, but we have to find my twin, Jenifer first. Mission a-go.


	10. snow fight and reuntied

Jinx 10 still

The battle was a bust and I'm on my own again… well at least I know Joker will break out soon, and rally the gang, until then I have to run around and pit pocket along with avoiding the birdbrain hero.

I'm just running around.

10 and a half, I think I may be seeing things, but around Gotham Academy I swore I saw my sister, Silvia, and she looked normal!

Silvia 10 and half, I have the wild grass clippings, silver and moonstone. I'm still looking for Jenifer. I made friends that don't care that I can't talk. Also there's a trio of idiots running around that include Greg Grayson, who only is able to stop them, and two of his friends, Roy Harper and Wally West (who names there kid Wally?).

Roy Harper has some weird obsession with stealing my drawing pads and trying to see my sketches, which I do my best to stop anyone from looking at.

My friends are Terry, who I found, is helping me out with finding all the ingredients, she even knows about the experiments and was in them too. Stephanie Trevor knows all about other worlds, she's really cools and likes to fight, but not always with her powers. Then there's Kara Kent who is really cool and has powers too! Toni Monetti is another one of my friends, internet actually, she's knows I'm mute but we video chat all the time. They even trust me to know that they're heroes, and told me which.

Terry is a civilian like me, Stephanie is Wonder Girl and Kara is Supergirl, while Toni is another one of my hero friends, she has powers but keeps it to herself, like me. I'm pretty sure; Dick is Robin Wally looks a lot like Kid Flash so I'm sure it's him too, plus they have the same personality… I'm pretty sure that Roy is Speedy…

I love my life as a normal person, and as Barbra's foster sister. She disappears all the time and I love fighting with her in our word wars, but whenever she disappears, Batgirl shows up, so I'm guessing she's Batgirl. Officer Gordon is my Foster Father, and is trying to find someone to help me with my uncontrollable "condition" he really hates saying powers.

Here's the thing, I have all the weaknesses, and none of the powers, my abilities make me easier to kill and hurt, so I just have to keep on trying to stay long distance fighting and avoid getting to close to anyone in battle. When I like someone and say so they get seriously hurt, by my enemies or bad luck, so if I stay, much longer they'll hurt. I have an email account so I can talk to them using that, I even got a laptop to use whenever I want, and I have to keep it with me too. As long as I have my messenger bag I can easily carry around, and yes, it's black.

Our school has a uniform for boys and girls. A green tie, white dress shirt, black jacket with school crest on and a pair of black slacks, black or brown shoes are mandatory for boys. Girls have to wear a green tie, white dress shirt, black jacket with school crest on, green plaid knee low skirt white knee high socks with black or brown shoes, but girls do get away with wearing the boy's uniform too.

Terry, Stephanie, Kara and me all wear the girls' uniform and go to Gotham Academy, and Barbra goes to public school. I got in on a scholarship and I'm learning how to write or type in my case for talking, (there's an application in my laptop to say what I type, currently it's a female British professor) and I get a get-out-of-jail free pass to reading out loud, much to my friends' amusement.

Toni found out and laughed when she heard that that's how most of my school thinks I talk unless they look, which they never do!

Today we have a snow day, and Ed challenged me to a snowball war, which I agreed to, we each have our reinforcements.

I asked Stephanie, Terry, Kara who agreed and since Toni is in town she agreed to help if she could find us.

I walked outside in my snow coat and snow pants, and boots, all of which are white. And no I not yet changed my hair, I'll do that tomorrow.

I ran off to the academy's yard, which we are allowed to do.

I looked for my team, and they showed up in seconds. We looked at the snow banks in the drive way, and quickly made our forts and safe spots all over. The enemy showed up, alone with Sam.

My team was in white to bland in, they were in bright green and dark blue, and fell down laughing, along with my team, and after we got a hold of ourselves, ran off to meet him, with frozen crystals aimed at him.

Sam saw how outnumbered they were and I predicted ran off home.

Ed protested to being outnumbered as we attacked.

"C'mon (hit in back) it's four (hit in left arm) against (hit in leg) one!" with that he fell back from our combined shots in his stomach.

Sam had come back with popcorn to watch

"Hey Sam, any time now would be nice"

"I'm no idiot"

Ed swore under his breath, earning him another shot in his side, "no fair!" called the 16 yr old.

"so fair, you never said a limit on allies and your one ally ran away and is watching you get your butt kicked not our fault, plus you said this war doesn't end until 4, and it's only 11"

"So your toast"

Some boys in red, yellow and dark green snow coats and black snow pants passed by and joined Ed.

We shot at them and they shot back, continuously. At one point when we were pinned down, Toni found us and shot back at them, who knew she rocked at snow wars, and Barbra with her best friends, Pamela Lillian Isley and Harley Quinn all helped out too.

The boys got help from other guys, Conner Kent, Kara's cousin aka Super boy, Jackson Hyde, aka Aqualad, Danny Chase, Phantasm, and Zachary Zatara.

We just had one huge battle with snow, and near the end I wandered off. I found saw something with pink hair, and I figured out who it was in seconds, and ran up to it. My sister looked at me, and saw that it was me, and backed away, I used our code, I signed my name then pinkie at her. She glomped me, and cried a bit. I went into a nearby café and paid for our meal. We caught up.

"So what happened to you?" she signed to me.

"Kidnapped and scarred that day, I was taken to another dimension and had a home. I was the apprentice of Madame Rouge, the Priestess there and a Master Healer, the one for my village. I was trained to be a healer and archer along with hero and villain. I had two friends, but we stopped talking after one of their Moms' died… I was shipped between kidnappings from Brother Blood, Mr. Freeze and rescues from Rouge once in a while. I found our brother Ed; he's fully powered and has to wear a suppressant to just be around people. We have a younger brother named Sam; I think he is my clone"

"What makes you think he's your clone?"

"Our mom is dead; plus he has weather powers like me and looks exactly like a male version of me"

"Really?" she asked

"Yea, here's a photo of him"

I handed her a photo of Sam, she saw a picture of him in his uniform, his bangs were swept to the side, and Ed was next to him, they both go to my school too. Ed got a haircut and looked more like a normal teenager. Sam was on Ed's shoulders, they each were smiling.

"I also am in foster care until I can get back to my home."

"Even though they treated you like dirt?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your scars are old, but not as old as they should be."

"I hate that you tell all that, but yea I'm still going back"

"Anything else I should know?"

"My master is dead and my foster family has the Father as a cop"

"Wow"

"What about you?"

"I got stuck moving a lot whenever I was exposed until I just ran away, then I became a villain and started working as a villain for Joker."

"Why did you runaway?"

"Too much pressure with my powers slipping and moving without any friends."

"That sucks, guessing your stuck on the streets too."

"Well I'm stuck there until I'm old enough to get a job."

"maybe not, if you let me I can get you into my school and there's an orphanage nearby you can stay in, then when we're old enough we can go to the same college and stick with the same apartment, and no use our powers, or have Ed rig a system that lets us use our powers, temporarily unless a school for power training pops up, sound good?"

"Sure"

We left and I walked over to the orphanage, and got her an application for a scholarship at Gotham Academy. My teachers were surprised to see her apply, but they gave her a chance, which she aced, so she got in on a full scholarship.

When I went home after dropping her off at the orphanage, I told them that I just didn't want to be a bother anymore, so I went to the orphanage and got a room with jinx, but we both had to wake up around 3 am to get there.

Barbra tried to get me to talk to her, along with Dick, Stephanie and Kara. No one else even knew where I was. Terry let it be and has me and jinx visit her often, but when there's an adoption we have to stay at the orphanage. The teachers put us in the same class and I guess we each never really talked to anyone beside each other and Terry after awhile.

Terry, Jinx and me made our own group after Stephanie and Kara moved back to their own cities. We just stopped talking to other people.


	11. going back, no return

Jinx 11

I'm in an orphanage and live in a room with my sister. We decorated it to be a gothic hang out. We both work part time at a dinner and are saving up for a laptop for me. We get a lot of tips for being so young. We're both also learning to be chefs and artists. We have most of our ingredients, just need one more thing and we're good.

For some reason the red head out of the idiot trio is always bugging me and the carrot top seems to be trying to get Silvia. Dick seems to visit us a lot and really gets us. He's a great friend, plus I figured out he's Robin. He's trying to get us to let the Gordon's be our foster family, especially since it's safer and because of Silvia's disability. He does make some goods points, but we made sure that he get's one thing, we hurt people, and he's starting to get the whole bad luck and misfortune follows our every move.

I guess that that red head, Wally West, isn't that bad… but he's still an idiot.

Silvia 11

Me and Jinx are sharing a room and its gothic, which suites me just fine. We work at a diner part time in between studying. We're saving up for a laptop for Jinx. We get a lot of tips because I can't talk and I tutor little kids. Jinx and I are both working on art in school and at the dinner we come in early so we can help out with preparing the meals. We just need the snow.

For some reason Roy has been flirting with me, and I pretend not to notice, even though I kind of possibly have a slight crush on him. Wally has been flirting with Jinx and likes her, but she hates him, or at least acts like it, which is really entertaining to watch. A boy in the orphanage named Kyle signs with me a lot. Toni asked me about the whole moving from the Gordon's to an orphanage thing and I just say it's complicated, she doesn't press, and we keep in touch, I even introduced her to Jinx and Kyle.

Dick/Robin wants me to move back in with Barbra because of my disability and because it's safer, but I point out the danger to everyone else and he falls silent. I've taught him how to read sign language and to sign, so I and he keep in touch.

Silvia 11 and a half

Terry, and us are to my home with Ed and Sam to accompany us. I sent everyone a message that we're leaving. Toni, Kyle, Greg, Roy, Wally, Barbra and Officer Gordon asked why, but I just said I have to go back to a place that I know, one that I'm normal in and don't have to be stared at or yelled at because I can't fight back, or get mugged on my way home!

Toni understood, and let me go, Dick got it and Kyle since he has silvery skin and red eyes joined in the end. Roy, Barbra, Wally and Officer Gordon didn't get it. I let Stephanie and Kara know, but I figured they wouldn't respond. I left my laptop in my room and took out my silver chain and moonstone, Jinx had the other ingredients.

We ran outside in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. I lead us to an ally and touched the frozen brick. I combined the leaves and grass, and then crushed them into a powder the moonstone. I grabbed the snow and let it melt in Ed's plasma grasp. The water fell into the small earthen bowl that the powder was in. the water mixed with the powder as Jinx drew a portal in the brick. Kyle used his powers over darkness to surround and cover us. I dipped the silver chain into the solution and grabbed the rounded stone and tied them together. I handed the rest of the solution to Terry.

Terry walked over to the drawing and put her hand into the mixture. She moved her hand out of it and made the symbols for moon, sun, hope, heart, sky, earth, fire, water, air, earth, electricity, time, space, life and death.

Sam took the rose and put it on the center of the drawing and the portal opened. There was no turning back and we entered the bright portal, letting the light consume us.


	12. home? explanation? war? transform!

Jinx 11 and a half.

We were here. I walked out of the blinding light with Silvia at my side. We took a step, and my eyes needed to readjust unlike hers, she must be use to it I guess. Kyle and Terry came out next, rubbing their eyes, followed by Ed and Sam. Ed and Sam like Silvia were unfazed by the blast of light.

I looked at Silvia, and her hair was now a light brown with red swirled in, I looked at my hair, the part I could see, and it was red now, blood red in this daylight. Sam had his hair just like Silvia's, only his was a dark brown with auburn swirled in every so often. Ed lost his usually green hair to an orange, like his hair when we were little. Kyle's red eyes were now green with black hair that falls around his head. Terry looks the same, platinum blond with her dark blue eyes.

I watched her walk up to a woman. The woman had short pin straight black hair that was shorter in the back than in the front where it barely made it past her face with slender relaxed blue eyes and blood red lips. She had very short bangs, and wore a red spandex mini dress, sleeveless and a black choker and belt to match her long elbow length gloves and thigh high black boots with a pair of red leggings. She looks evil if you watched how she was talking to Silvia.

Our snow clothes seemed to have disappeared, and been replaced with light gray shorts for all of us, except Silvia. She got white bandages covering her arms and legs along with a red skirt to her feet and a stiff looking white shirt. She was talking to her while kneeling. I don't like how she had to act like a slave to her, but I'll have to keep it up, just a little longer.

I took a look around and noticed how the people here look. Some had scales, feathers, skin, horns, claws, sharp and/or long and twisted teeth and others had; green, pink, purple, orange, red, yellow, blue, white as in milky white for their color, in combinations, shades and various tints. Some were very tall as in 12 feet and other very short as in a foot tall. They were all very skinny though, and had various eye colors and mixes; greens, blues, reds, oranges, pinks, purples, yellows, in any shade, tint, and some a=had more than one color in their eye. Some had no pupils at all and other multiple in one eye, or so many that their eye was black. Some eyes were mismatched and others weren't, some had two eyes only one eyes and some eyes all over their body, some had no eyes on their head! A few looked human and/or had silted eyes like Silvia, Sam and me. Some had no pupils and just a solid color like white or green. They had a variety of clothes for girl in many styles; some had long see through skirts, some had solid skirts, some silk or satin others cotton or wool, some had a shirt that just covered their chest and other had one that covered them completely in various patterns and combinations. Men could wear anything from just a speedo to a full suite. Some had weapons like a sword or lance, others wore gloves or a brief case or purse or had nothing with them. A lot of kids were by the side of an adult in similar clothing. Some of them had animal parts or were animal completely. A lot of teen and adults without a child clinging to them were holding the shoulder of a child, teen or adult, these ones looked human and had a strange white aura around them.

The climate here is like spring all the time. I looked around where people weren't creatures and there were tree branches, or wooden houses. There were wires and branches everywhere, the wires were fixed to a branch or wooden landing. There were houses everywhere, small shack ones and a few tent buildings. I noticed that no two people looked really anything like another, and the humanoids had animal parts, but no one was staring at them, unlike us, all eyes were on us.

I noticed a boy with curly blond hair in what looked like a medieval musician's outfit walk up to Silvia and the woman with a boy that has pure silver eyes in a black skin tight body suit with a silver mask and dark blue shirt and hooded cape, African American too.

The blonde looked outraged to see her, and the other boy was trying to calm him down.

I walked over and finally asked Silvia, "Sis what's going on here, it looks like this guy," I said with a gesture to Blonde, "wants to kill you, this place looks like it's out of a movie, and who is she?" I asked pointing to the woman.

Silvia signed back, "that's Jericho or blonde as you out it, the guy next to him is Herald, old friends of mine that I haven't seen in a long time. This is my master and one of my mentors, Madame Rouge. She saved me from dying and brought me here when I was two. She has been helping me train to be the head apprentice for when she takes over for our Head Priestess. She is a good person despite her new outfit. She is also going to be who we are going to stay with until the rest of you either find your guardian or become an apprentice and are placed. I will attend to the guardian thing and placement with you. As for where we are in the Land of Trees, it is a combination of a refugee and kingdom in the Country of the Sky. There is one rule, though, we cannot touch the ground because it is out of our domain and very few of them even know we use to exist, and think we are extinct. This is a universe blender, to get to any other universe you have to pass through this one with the exception of certain portals."

"Okay, what's a portal, guardian and placement mean for us?"

"A portal let's you travel through time and space, but also dimensions and universes along with planets and parallels that shouldn't even be seen. A Guardian is a sprit guide, but you may only be bonded with one truly, the others are bondings from your guardian with other guardians allowing you to communicate through them with others as long as your guardian and their guardian are friends. It's sort of like telephone numbers or emails, you can talk to others through them and no two are exactly alike, and you depend on them to transfer your message, only these ones can aid you with everyday life and use their abilities to help you. A placement is where you are best suited for and also are needed the most, like a job chosen for you that works just right for you and you talents"

"oh… well do you have a guardian?"

"three technically, but my main guardian is my hawk, the other two are ones that lend me their power because they are siblings with my guardian, a guardian can be anything, and it can be related to another guardian it looks nothing like, as long as it is in the same basic group, which is plant or animal."

"Can we meet it?"

"'It' is a she and if Fury/hawk chooses so then alright."

With that a red hawk flew onto Silvia's shoulder.

In a second she was right next to her as a teen with blood red wings with a few purple feathers mixed in. She was a red mini skirt over black leggings that end above her knees. Her hair is red with purple swirled in accompanied by golden eyes. Her sky blue sleeveless shirt fell just above her mid-drift; a red see through sleeveless jacket fell her shirt and covered her mid-drift. She was bare foot with a few anklets. Her skin is just tanned over. She wore a red choker with a silver wing on it. Her hair hung loosely around her body in an uneven hair cut for a boy at the top and slimming down in a single slightly messy braid. On her waist was a brown leather belt with a silver sword unsheathed that had a red handle with a hawk attacking or swooping down with its talons out on the butt of the sword. She wore a pair of fingerless gloves and cooper arm guards with a dent here and there. I guess she's changed since Silvia's last seen her, judging by her surprised expression.

"I'll call Fiona and Tamera"

In seconds a tiger and snow white fox appeared next to her. They both revealed their humans forms.

"Fiona?" signed Silvia to the fox human, "Tamera?" she signed to the tiger human.

The white fox or Fiona has snow white hair which one pair of snow white wolf ears stick out. She has bright green eyes that are almost hidden by long bang that fall into her eyes like her wavy hair flowing down her back. She wears a white skirt that falls down to her ankles, and reminds me of Tropical dancer's skirts from the tie being by her waist. She wears a white tube top that flatters her curves. She is very pale, like she has seen sun in years. Her tail is poufy just fell down instead of perky and up like most foxes I've seen, on each ankle was an anklet hanging loosely. On her neck was a white furry choker. She wore a pair of silver arm and leg guards. In her hand was a silver axe that shines in the sun light.

The orange tiger or Tamera wears an orange skirt with a black stripe pattern on the material that falls to her knees. She has orange hair and always has it down with two small braids. She has her tail is orange and slashed with black stripes until the tip of her tail started to come up, then it was snow white, her ears were just like her tiger ones with a flash of white on the left on and black blab on her left with orange striping in. She had calm golden eyes. She wears a white spaghetti strap that was cut off after her chest with a black see through open sleeveless vest. She is dark brown in skin tone. On her neck was a choker like Silvia's only it was orange with black and white stripes. A few orange metal bangles hung on her upper arms. A pair of metal yellow and orange arm guards covered her forearms. She had a spear with a sharp gray stone tied to it with an orange band under a few covering black and white bands.

The two nodded then returned to their animal forms.

The fow had the collar on though, and so did the tiger, Fury stayed in her human form longer, then said, "why don't I just make things easier?"

In a second she was a hawk and flew in fast circles that became closer and closer to Silvia's body, a wind fallowed and it looked like a tornado of red was engulfing her image. In seconds the bird flew so fast all I could see was her aura and a red blur closing in on my sister. The wind was so strong that the few that were close by were starting to be sucked up in it as she began to lift off the ground. Silvia's form was engulfed in a red so fast that I couldn't look anymore out of fear of my eyes being sucked up in the wind.

Kyle quickly used his powers and took me out of rang, and we were stuck crouching down trying not to get sucked up with Kyle shielding the rest of us, everyone seemed to have scattered, and in moments the wind died down completely.

I dared to put down my arms which must have moved up involuntarily to protect me from the wind earlier and I didn't notice. I started to get up, felling a little dizzy, and saw that Kyle had dragged me about four miles away from Silvia. I took an uneasy step after regaining full control over my slightly dizzy body. I took a few experimental steps then broke out in a sprint to get to my sister, soon to be followed in close pursuit by Terry, Ed, Sam, and Kyle. In a few moments Terry, much to my surprise was riding a rock and was ahead of me, then grabbed me as we watched Sam and Ed disappear, and Kyle using his powers over darkness to shove himself ahead of us, so I held on for dear life to Terry as she sped up. In a few seconds we were there, while my stomach was about 3 and half miles back. I hopped down and joined the others, my stomach still trying to catch up.

We walked over to what we think is Silvia, seeing as she's the only one there and is descending down from her orbit.

Silvia's hair wasn't a brown and red anymore, now it was auburn with purple swirled in. She had her new wings that were red mixed in with purple and brown open as she was returned to the ground or landing as the case would be. Instead of being in its usual shoulder length her hair now was in a braid that flew down her back down to knees. Her stiff white shirt was replaced by a dark red sleeveless shirt that had a white I over where her scar should be. Her arms were covered with black bandages that I'm pretty sure that they covered her chest under her shirt too. Her long red skirt was traded in for a brown knee length with black bandages covering her legs down to where her feet actually start under a pair of white skin tight shorts. She wore no shoes and in place of her sandals form earlier. Her waist now had a belt with a sword that now had a leaf the butt of the red handle. Her once pure black choker now had a pair of sliver open wings on it, with a light green metal leaf pointing up as a pendent hanging from its point. When she got closer I noticed she was now tanner and her once pale non-existent thin lips were red. She also wore a pair of fingerless leather like gloves that had a red wing on the back with a green leaf on the palm of her hand. Her ankles now wore; a thin red anklet, a black thin one, a thick green one with a leaf bead and a thick white one with a yellow wing painted on. Her nails were now sharp to the point where barely touching the sides would cut your skin instead of neatly trimmed as she had kept them. She wore a pair of arm and leg guards that were silver with golden wings painted on. Her eyes snapped open and instead of being foggy gray they were now mismatch, one golden the other purple, for the moment they were not silted, but I know that if she even uses her powers slightly they instantly become silted and take hours to return to normal if you use them for a second. If it's any longer you better get used to being stared at for at least a month, use them constantly for a week and give it a year, anymore and I suggest a power absorber or wear a pair of sunglasses or contacts.

I watched her finally touch the ground. Many people dared to peek form their shelters and I heard them grumbling under their breath about it being unfair that she was combined in the middle of town square and or not getting a warning or how powerful it is that it ruined some of their stands. They walked out and a small child with scales and a python wrapped around his torso pulled on her skirt a few times before she looked down.

"Pwiestess Apwentice? Why did Furwy combwine with woo?" he asked.

Translation: Priestess Apprentice? Why did Fury (the hawk) combine with you?

"She did so this way I could talk and explain things to my friends with more knowledge on has happened in my absence," said Silvia for the first time since I ever met my sister when we were babies, she spoke.

Terry wasn't as surprised as the rest of us, or at least I think so since she wasn't paralyzed and/or fall over with the rest of us then turn to dust and get blown away by the wind.

"Terona, would you mind helping me explain? You might want to call your guardian also, I believe that would be a Siberian tiger cub, am I correct?"

"Yea, hey Tigerra, you there?" asked Terry/Terona.

In seconds a small white tiger with stripes down her body and a few across her face was next to Terry/Terona.

"Hey Tigerra, mind cutting the theatrics and just morphing with me?" asked Terry/Terona.

"Okay mistwiss" said Tigerra in an adorable baby voice.

In seconds where Terry once stood was a girl with a pair or claws instead of hands. Where human tanned ears once laid was a pair of soft white furry black stripped cat ears. In place of her gray Tee was a light gray 3 quarters under shirt with a gray and black tee shirt style belly shirt. A pair of jean short shorts. Her eyes instead of being dark blue were now a crystal clear pond blue. Her platinum blond hair was now almost white. She wore a pair of rough brown gloves and a pair of hiking boots. In place of her once tanned skin was milky white that you could trace her veins on.

"Hey guys, man, I have got to transform more often. It's so much easier to use my powers this way,-"

"Let's work on your control next though" interjected Silvia.

"Alright, so apparently the People of the Sun and People of the Moon are at war with one another. The People of the Moon and People of the Sun are normally at peace, but the People of the Sun are getting annoyed that the moon is always seen, day and night with the exception of one twenty-four hour cycle once every twenty-nine and half days and nights combined along with the fact that when the moon is up and the sun is going down or gone is considered the best time for pretty much everything," Terry/Terona said.

"So they have been attacking the people of the moon all over the place, and we are literally everywhere, so they even attack their own sometimes, and bystander-" continued Silvia

"Wait, who are the People of the Moon and People of the Sun?" asked Sam confused.

I felt a little bad, since it is self explanatory.

"The People of the sun are those that resemble the sun in many ways, and the People of the Moon are the people that resemble the Moon in many ways. There are also the People of the Caves, those that resemble the caves in all their mysteries, the People of the Water, those that resemble greatly any form of water, the People of the Sand, those that resemble sand, The People of Fire, those the resemble fire and the People of the Stars, those that resemble the stars. When you are 16 and a half you are brought to them and they decide which they of element you are like, until then normally outsiders and under ages here in the Land of Trees or where ever their guardian is after she/he is found, starting to make sense?"

"A little"

"Well you see all trees areas are our domain, all water areas the Land of Water's domain and so on, as long as it is the larger area of those elements then they are that people's domain."

"What if it's even?"

"Then its neutral land claim, and no one can take it"

"How does the sun and moon thing work?"

"That's more of your great grand parents or guardian's choice, they are born with an element and sub elements, so you get their nationality, understand?"

"More or less"

"We'll take what we can get, now as I was saying earlier they are attacking not only their enemies, but those who are mixes of their own and neutral, if you are not with them then in their eyes you are against them. Many are suffering, so all who have guardians that can fight re warriors now regardless of their placement, so it is important to find your guardian."

"How do you do that?"

"Normally they seek you out, but you can also travel around with others that have multiple guardians to find yours, but you never know what it will be."

"Does everyone have a guardian?"

"Yes, but if you are unable to get here in time your guardian will come to you in sprit and control you in your greatest time of need personally, but it is normally a onetime thing, and after that they either merge with you permanently or die."

"That's really sad"

"Yes, but it also frees their sprit and allows them to be reborn in another form and possibly be another life form that doesn't need another to stay alive, it is rather bitter-sweet"

"Can you live without a guardian?"

"Yes and no, it depends on species, personality, and many other variables"

"Oh…"


	13. silvia's summery 12

Silvia 12

Madame Rouge has changed from her old peppy and yet distant self in her priestess uniform into a skin tight red dress, high boots and upper arm gloves and a belt on her stomach. She cut her hair in a recent battle and is combined permanently with her tree python guardian, Forest. He was extremely evil and has taken over her body, anyone could tell just by looking at into her eyes. She is unable to regain control, so she has taken to a small part of her brain and told me that they only way for her to regain control is when her body is asleep or possibly when and if I am freed from her by being indebted to her.

Jericho is still mad at me for not saving his mother that day, and I doubt he ever will be fine with that whole thing. In my absence he has taken to learning more about being a minstrel and has been learning how to control his powers and use them with more ease and less anger. Jericho still hates my guts though, he says if I wasn't so weak, if I wasn't in debt, if I paid more attention, if I was a full time apprentice focusing in then I wouldn't have lost her.

Herald has learned how to channel his powers and shoved them mostly into his new silver horn. Herald hasn't even thought of me of any less and still is able to make my heart fly into my throat when he compliments me. He stands by Jericho in the fact that I could have saved her, but that's only if I was a full time Healer's apprentice, instead of part time. He understands more that I couldn't do anything else after doing all I could. I honestly am glad that there is at least one person who doesn't blame me.

I love that I and Terry can both now fully transform with our guardian for a while. I feel invincible and my mind is one with Fury's when we combine.

I'm still looking for guardians for the others, and I'm staying here fulltime while the others live in a small apartment in Jump City. From what I've been told it's literally overrun by crime and meta-humans.

I'm a lot better with my bow, and Kyle has changed his name to; Kyd Wykkyd!


	14. HIVE academy and roomies

Jinx 13

Our brother (Silver's clone) aka Sam has been kidnapped, and by the worst possible person, ever. Blood, Brother Blood. He said if we don't go to his school, then Sam dies! Ed is stuck playing power source. We're starting tomorrow, and no one but us knows. Kyd Wykkyd is going too.

Terry is staying, and she's covering for us. Jericho still hates Silver…

Anyways were stuck being obedient little idiots and playing dumb.

Silvia 13

We are going behind enemy lines. We are going to die now, we are totally going to die now.

Someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" someone rudely told me.

"You watch where you're going" I snapped back.

Honestly, where are their manners?

Jinx is blending in very well.

"Name?" asked a woman in a H.I.V.E. Academy tee asked in a bored tone without looking up.

"Icy"

"Icy …"

"Freeze" I said, my hair is back to being sky blue to blending deep sea blue bangs with snow hair cut short. I'm in a purple hoodie with a lot of mini blue lightning bolts on it. My leggings are unevenly colored in the stripes of light gray and icy blue. I have a black pleated mini skirt on with a pair of black converse boots. My skin is silver/gray again with my purple silted eyes.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked at me.

"I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were-"she apologized hurriedly while looking for my schedule.

"No problem," I calmly replied as she gave me my papers.

I walked off as I saw fear flash in some eyes and others endearment.

Jeez, I was a super villain's apprentice one time, one time! You'd think I was god with how some of them were looking at me.

"Hey Jinx"

"Hey Icy," she responded.

We instantly scanned each other's schedule.

"We have planning on J days, lunch, study and the arts of stealth together."

"On A days we have… oh! Villain history and tactics together"

A girl with poufy blonde hair and blue eyes walked up and said as peppy as anyone I've ever met, "hi! I'm Kitten you can call me Kitty, Killer Moth's daughter, and you are?"

"Iceous, Icy"

"Oh! You're the ex-apprentice that's been the buzz around here!"

"Jinx"

"Hi Icy, Jinxie. Oo! Those are you're new nick-names, only I can call you two by them!"

"…erm…"

"So how'd you get in? My dad was all like, you have to be a villain, it's the family business and you have to carry it on and blah blah blah. And I'm all like you can't make me! I wanna be a designer and he's all like no you can't and stuff, he's like so unfair! Right?"

"Yea?"

"I guess?"

"Oh! Let's see what we have, history and study all together, and Jinxie we have chem. And Icy we have taunts and power control together/temper control. Oh you to have leader's class together too!"she happily reported.

Oh god.

"So let's see if we have the same… yes! We're roomies too!" she beamed.

Dear lord.

"Well let's see who else we have! I hope she's really cool."

"Yea, me too" said jinx. We exchanged a quiet glance of "so we don't have her as much"

"c'mon guys! Let's go!" with that we were pulled to our dorm half way across the school, with us running to keep up with Kitten's crazy fast sprint.

"I get this one"

"I get this one"

"I get this one"

We all took a bed.

I took the top bunk left, Jinx took the one undermine, but above the bottom one to the left and kitten took bottom right. I feel bad for who gets stuck with kitten.

"hey guys, I'm Bumble Bee,-" said our new roomie a few minutes later.

"oh! You're Bee now!"

I looked up from my work, I brought some sketch pads along with Jinx.

Our new roomie like pretty much everyone here is skinny, she's African American and has her dark hair in a pair of buns on the top of her head. Her eyes are chestnut brown and she's wearing a pair of arm guards. She has on a sleeveless yellow and black striped belly shirt and a pair of black leggings and boots the blended into them, or spandex. She has a yellow belt and a choker that blends in with her shirt. She also has a set of bee wings. She's about 16, the oldest of us. Kitten is about 14, and Jinx and I are the youngest.

"I'm Kitty, that's Icy Freeze and that's Jinxie!"she said motioning to each of us.

"you get top bunk with Kitten" I spoke and returned to my portrait of Roy from when I last saw him. I drew in his eyes, working on making them sparkle with the same light he had back then. He's laughing in the picture, with Dick and Wally about something I didn't hear.

I wonder how they are… do they even miss us, or worry about us ever? Do they even remember? Did they try to find us like Roy's e-mail said? Do they even care anymore? Did they even care? Was Roy even worried?

No! Snap out of it! We have been over this! I don't care what he thinks! I'm over him!

Then why are you drawing him?

…

Shut up brain.

"Hey icy, what do you think of the other two?"

"Kitten's alright, minus the overly peppiness, and Bee… I'm not sure, there's something that I just can't put my finger on.

"Same."

"class is starting, let's go"

"sure, see ya at lunch"

"ditto"

6 months later

Kitty and me get along. Bee has her own crew. Jinx has decided that she is the leader of her crew: Mammoth (experiement from Star labs, dumb but really strong and has a heart) Billy Numerous (normie that got powers, parents dead, he laughs it all off)Gizmo (shortie and 5yrs old! Genius bad temper) Kyd Wykkyd (we already know, strong silent and mute) and Seemore (sister was killed and brother is being held against him with threat of being killed, orphan scout type, crushing on Jinx) and me.

This is how most people sees our group;

Comic relief- Billy Numerous/Icy

Bronze- Mammoth

Strategist-Jinx/Seemore/Icy

Scout-Seemore

Techie- Gizmo

Stealth/discipline-Kyd Wykkyd

Leader-Jinx/Icy

Negotiator-Icy

Motherly one/ stops everyone from killing each other- Icy (literally, bribes and videogames work well)

Slacker/easily distracted- Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Seemore, Gizmo (at times) Kyd Wykkyd (on occasion)

And that's their point on our group. No arguments.

Did I mention we're at the top?

Well we are.

And I'm leaving, with the help of some friends. My dreams are bad, the visions I'm getting from back home are horrible. The Sun are slaughtering us. I have to return.


	15. so long

"Ellie?" I whispered.

Ellie looked up at me. Her name is Illusia but I have to call her that because I've known her since I was little.

"Icy?"

"Remember that favor you owe me from chem.?"

"Yea?"

"Can you get this list for me?"

Her eyes scanned the paper, "yea, why?"

"Let's leave it at you'll see."

"Witchcraft?"

I nodded

"Got it, give me a few days"

"Okay"

I went off to my dorm at that.

"Hey what was that all about?" asked Bee.

"None of your concern"

I felt her suspitions fall on me as I got back up on my bed and continued drawing Roy.

I don't know why I do this stuff anymore, but it clams me down.

I wish I knew how he was…

"Hey guys, look, Speedy's speedy in more than one way" read Kitten.

I looked up from my drawing of Roy when we in science and he messed up his experiment and his shirt caught on fire. I jumped from my bed, landing on my feet.

"Speedy has more fan girls throwing themselves at him so he choose to embrace their affections and…" I ran out at that.

That jerk.

I walked by the library and Ellie ran up to me, with my ingredients to get back to my home.

"Good luck"

"You too, keep an eye out for everyone for me, okay?"

"Alright, but be careful, I know you're doing what's right by you, but there will be consequences."

"I know, but I have to go back, give my team this" I said, handing her letters with each of their names on an envelope.

"I will, now go."

With that I teleported out.

I came into jump city, a found an alley with no security cameras. Time to get to work.

I combined the leaves and grass, and then crushed them into a powder the moonstone. I grabbed the snow and let it melt in Ed's plasma grasp. The water fell into the small earthen bowl that the powder was in. the water mixed with the powder as Jinx drew a portal in the brick. I dipped the silver chain into the solution and grabbed the rounded stone and tied them together.

I walked over to the drawing and put my hand into the mixture. I moved my hand out of it and made the symbols for moon, sun, hope, heart, sky, earth, fire, water, air, earth, electricity, time, space, life and death.

I listened and looked behind me. Jinx, Mammoth, Seemore, Gizmo, Kyd, and Billy saw me. As far as anyone there knew I was an elementists; earth, air, fire, water, electricity. No one but Jinx and Kyd know that I know magic. I looked down.

"you really thought you'd get to go without letting us say good bye?" asked Billy with a smirk.

I shook my head.

"go on runt, but not without a good bye- er so long."

I gave Billy a hug, which he returned. Gizmo tried not to let me, but I hugged him anyway. Mammoth crushed me, Seemore gave me a friend hug, Kyd gave me a hug and signed "be careful".

I looked at my sister, she hugged me tightly, "be safe"

"You sure you guys'll be alright?"

"Yea, after all I'm leader" Jinx

"Stay safe" Gizmo

"Be careful" Seemore

"If anyone touches you I'll snap 'im in two" Mammoth…

"We'll be fine, now y'all git' goin'" Billy…

"Thank you guys, for everything. I'll will and don't worry, I'm top dog there" I said touched. They actually care. "don't kill anyone-or each other, 'kay? Jinx try and port them sometime, alright? I think you guys would like my family there."

"Sure thing sis"

"So this is good bye?" asked mammoth

"No way, it's just so long." Billy reassured him

"You sure?" asked Gizmo

"Course, plus I'll visit and keep you idiots in line and make sure my sis doesn't kill ya" I told them

"That's so reassuring" Seemore sarcasitically replied.

I laughed and they smiled.

"I'll come back, some day, and you guys can visit, just ask Ellie-"

"Elli?

"Illiusia"

"Oh"

"Just ask her and jinx will do the work, and when u guys get it down then u can visit whenever."

I took the rose with my clean hand and put it on the center of the drawing and the portal opened.

I looked back at their uncertain fake smiles.

"I'll be back, I swear"

They nodded.

I walked through the portal.

So long HIVE.


	16. surprise suicide

Jinx 13

We lost Silver yesterday. I miss my sister, but I know she meant it. She'll come back.

A shiver down my back brought me out of my thoughts.

I heard a scream and ran to the source.

I skidded on a turn, and what I saw Sam. He had a rope and was trying to kill himself.

Mammoth was restraining him. Billy was trying to get the story out of Sam. Seemore was in pure shock and couldn't move. Gizmo was looking at the security tapes and watching them. Kyd was keeping the crowd clam, trying to keep everyone from getting any closer.

Sam was struggling trying to break free or get Mammoth to kill him.

I glared at everyone that was just standing there like an idiot.

"What are you lookin' at!" I snapped.

Everyone snapped out of it.

"Now go on to class!"

No one moved at first, still in shock.

"NOW!" I ordered.

They ran off.

When we finally got Sam under control I heard him whimpering, crying and begging, "…just kill me…"

I finally calmed him down. Kyd stayed with me.

"Why would you do this?"

"… She left…" Sam mumbled barely audible.

"Who is she?"

"…Silvia…" he clutched his heart and cringed in pain

"She left because she's needed"

"She left me behind!" his eyes were fierce, but I saw the pain and feeling of betrayal.

"She didn't leave you behind-"

"Yes she did! She hates me!"

_Slap_

I looked at Kyd.

He signed something to Sam

"No! She's needed here! I need her!"

"There's a war going on and lives being taken in seconds, and she's the only one that can make the number of casualties go down, are you so selfish that you'll let the people who love and care for her more than life die and lose the only thing they have left? To let them lose their place and homes and lives? To lose their loved ones who have done no wrong? For those that just ask a question or are unsure to be taken down on the spot? Are you willing to let those who saved her life and gave her a reason to live die now because some jack ass says so?"

"…"

"What was that!"

"… but it hurts…"

"What hurts?"

"My heart, it hurts when she's gone. It hurts a lot"

"Look, she left to protect us because there are people after her and because she knows we can take care of ourselves, they need her for a leader, their afraid and don't know what to do, she does. Now calm down, get the ingredients for me and I'll get you back to her."

"…really?"

"Yea, just find it and I'll get you out"

For the first time ever he held onto me, I see why Silver didn't want to go until she couldn't take it anymore. Roy… that jerk made her be so rash before, and he still makes her act so rash. I guess she's still in love with that idiot, and if Kitten didn't tell her about that article, then she wouldn't have run away from here. It's just her way.

Sam gave me all the ingredients and I did the procedure, and let him run back to her. I wish he stayed, but he tried to kill himself about 7 times since, so I guess it's for the better.

I hope she's not too surprised. I smirked.


	17. war and homecoming

**Onee-sama – big sister in Japanese**

Tatsujin- master in Japanese

Silvia 13

Someone came in today, while I was taking a bath he ran in from a portal. -.-'

Who comes in and walks in on me you may ask, I'll give you one hint; he's my one and only clone.

Honestly, is nothing private? This is the only place I have to be alone, and here come my clone while I'm trying to figure out how to take down a general on the enemy's side.

Let's start in my thoughts while taking a bath.

They have a lot of allies and we have none.

Cave, Space, half of Time and ¼ of Water are neutral. Stars always stay out of our wars… Bastards

Moon has Earth, and Trees.

Sun has Fire, most of Water and half of Time.

My people are being slaughtered and our few allies in Fire are playing agent and trying to get us out of this war safely, or make a treaty but are having little to no success.

Fox… he is a fire daemon. He is engaged to Fury. Fox's vessel is Fire. Fox has to fight the one he loves, as does my daemon.

Daemon… why are you fighting us? I know you don't want this war. I know you hate this as much as I do, so why do you fight?

I closed my eyes.

_We were on the battle field. You had me down on the ground, I was collapsed and you had a spear in your hands. You saw me down, and saw my weakness. _

_My daemon was there; ready to be killed, her will power gone at the sight of her lover's vessel ready to kill me._

_I was fearful of you, but you hesitated to kill me and instead ran off to kill another of my men instead of me._

"_Priestess?"_

"…"

"_Priestess Apprentice! Are you alright?"_

"_I believe so._

"_Go and gather the injured, we must get and save as many as we can" maybe we can reason_

"_Sun included presume?"_

"_Yes, them too"_

"_They'll make excellent war prisoners!"_

"_Uh... Right" not what I had in mind. Negotiations must be made one way or another I presume._

_I quickly leaped across the field to the medical tents._

Why did he spare me? Was it mercy or other intentions? Was it on behalf of his daemon and mine? Why…

My thoughts were then interrupted by a portal opening.

I got up and dressed myself quickly using my powers.

A form ran in from the light.

A pair of arms wrapped around my neck with an elated "ONEE-SAMA"

I fell over in a second. My guards heard the voice, I know it, but instead of coming in I swear I heard them snickering as my brother smothered me.

"Onee-sama! Why did you leave me behind? I don't mind putting my life on the line if you choose to do so too. Onee-sama do you hate me? Onee-sama I missed you sooooo~ much! One-sama don't make me leave your side again! That's it I'm now staying at your side at all times no matter what! You're now my master! From now on I shall call you T**atsujin"** whined and decided Sam.

"Sam! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me why you hate me!"

"For the trillionth time I don't hate you!"

"Then why did you leave?"

"I had to!"

"That's not a good answer!"

"If I didn't the Moon would be dead now!"

"So? I shouda' come along, I can help!"

"tryin' to protect you from killin someone or getting' killed yourself!"

"I don't care Tatsujin! I'm stayin' here with you and fightin' by your side"

"No way in hell!"

"That means in heaven for sure!"

"Ugh! How did I get stuck with you!"

"Are you combined with Fury again?"

"Of course dumb ass!"

"Tatsijin…" he fake cried as he released me.

I forced Fury out of me as I turned to Sam and held him.

"Sam, are you alright? Fury! Apologize for being so mean!"

"Like hell I will!"

"In heaven that means for sure, so APOLIGIZE!"

"Make me!"

"Fury!"

"FINE!" she turned from me to Sam, "I'm sorry Sam." She turned back to me, "Happy now?"

"Yes"

Fury shot daggers at me. I smiled. Sam giggled. Fury shot him a glare. I looked them and then we all randomly burst out laughing.

_

**In a confrence room at a circluar table.**

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked

"We lost a lot of good people to the war. We have taken many prisoners and are doing as you say with them, not to harm them and let them contact whomever they want. They are treated like anyone else and are treated like our own."

"Sam?"

"Yes onee-sama?"

"I have decided to give you your first assignment"

Everyone knows Sam has decided to become my personal assistant and slave. They know he refuses to leave my side, so an assignment is an unexpected idea.

"What is it?"

"You are to stay with the prisoners and keep an eye on the gaurds. They are good women and men, but revenge and misguided anger in war is too common a disease here for complete trust to our own"

"As you wish one-sama"

"You are to report to me hourly, and I have decided to give you one of my guardians to aid you"

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Fiona,"

A white fox stepped forward and bow/curtsied.

"My master"

"You are to oversee my brother, Sam, and guide him as you have me until his true garudian is found"

"As you wish"

I walked down the hall with Fiona at my side, Sam was sent to the prison immediately.

"Why did you give me to Sam?"

"You to get along well and work together perfectly, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were his guardian"

"I see, you mean…"

"It's possible that you are my brother's guardian, but you may only figure it out if you two work together one-on-one for a while"

"I see now, you believe that we may work well together"

"Yes, now I think it'd be best if you went down now"

She smiled, "As you wish, and keep an eye on my sister, she seems to be down since her fiancée left for his people and you were nearly killed"

"I know, and I have been, she does not wish to tell me" i looked down, slightly ashamed.

"I see… I wish she would tell me what's wrong"

"Same"

We were about to part,

"Farewell milady"

"Farewell Fiona"

We went our separate ways at that.


End file.
